1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest adjusting mechanism used in a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children and more particularly, to a backrest adjusting mechanism used in a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children, in which the inclination angle of the backrest and the height of a seat are both adjustable, and a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children equipped with such a backrest adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is quite common to use a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children. Generally, the construction of a conventional high chair for infants, toddlers and small children mainly consists of a leg structure portion and a seat portion, for example, as specified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,810,432, 6,082,814, 5,489,138, 6,347,773, and 4,065,175. However, the high chairs disclosed in those patents are not optimally designed. For example, in some cases, the inclination angle of the backrest of the high chair or the height of the seat of the high chair cannot be adjusted, or otherwise, although the high chair has the above functions, it is not easy to be operated and used in design, or a relative large storing or accommodating space is required when the high chair is retracted.
Therefore, to overcome the defects of the conventional high chairs described above, the present invention makes an improvement on the design of the conventional high chairs and provides a backrest adjusting mechanism used in a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children, which offers inclination angles adapted for the infants, toddlers and small children to eat, play and sleep in such a high chair.
An object of the present invention is mainly to provide a backrest adjusting mechanism used for a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children, which makes a further implementation particularly with respect to the defects of the conventional high chair for infants, toddlers and small children in order to produce a novel high chair for infants, toddlers and small children equipped with such a backrest adjusting mechanism having advantages of both the height of the seat portion and the inclination angle of the backrest portion of the high chair being adjustable, the usage and operation thereof being feasible, and being fully retractable.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children equipped with a backrest adjusting mechanism primarily comprising a leg portion and a seat portion, the leg portion including a pair of front legs, a pair of rear legs, a pair of horizontal connecting members, and a set of joining members, wherein a plurality of positioning holes are formed in and a stopper component is provided on each of the front legs for adjusting the height position of the seat portion of the high chair, and the seat portion movably joined to said leg portion and comprising a backrest portion including a backrest body, a pair of backrest side panels, and a headrest panel, wherein the headrest panel is pivotally connected to the top of the backrest body, one end of each of the backrest side panels is connected to a respective side of the headrest panel, and the other end of each of the backrest side panels is connected to a respective side panel of the height-adjusting device and side panel portions, and wherein a hollow section is provided in the middle portion of the backrest body for the installation of the backrest adjusting mechanism, and a locating slot is formed in each of the two bottom sides of the backrest body for adjusting the inclination angle of the backrest portion; a seat body; a foot rest pivotally connected to a lower bending portion of the seat body; a pair of arm rests, wherein one end of each of the arm rests is pivotally connected to one of the side panels of the height-adjusting device and side panel portions such that each of the arm rests can be moved upwardly for retraction; a pair of height-adjusting device and side panel portions movably joined to a respective one of the front legs of the leg portion, and each of the height-adjusting device and side panel portions including a side panel portion and a height-adjusting device , wherein said height-adjusting device is comprised of a button, a fixed sheet, a movable sheet, a spring, and a pin for adjusting the height position of the seat portion of the high chair, and wherein the pin is secured to a rear portion of the movable sheet, and the spring is connected between the fixed sheet and the movable sheet; and a backrest adjusting mechanism installed in the hollow section of the backrest body and comprised of a fixed handle, a movable handle, a set of springs, a movable rod, and a horizontal lever for adjusting the inclination angle of the backrest portion of the high chair, wherein the springs are connected between the movable rod and the movable handle, and wherein a first groove is formed in each of the two bottom sides of the movable rod of the backrest adjusting mechanism, a second groove is formed in each of the two bottom sides of the backrest body, and the horizontal lever penetrates through the bottom of the backrest body and communicates to the first and second grooves.
There is provided a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children equipped with a backrest adjusting mechanism in accordance with the present invention, wherein the operation of the height-adjusting device is to press the button such that the pin can be separated from the positioning hole at which it is fixed, and whereby the height-adjusting device can be moved along the front leg of the leg portion upwardly and downwardly so as to adjust the height of the seat portion of the high chair.
There is provided a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children equipped with a backrest adjusting mechanism in accordance with the present invention, wherein the operation of the backrest adjusting mechanism is to pull the movable handle to jointly drag the movable rod so that the horizontal lever can be released from the position where it is previously held, and whereby the backrest portion of the high chair can be adjusted as desired.
In accordance with the other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a backrest adjusting mechanism used in a high chair for infants, toddlers and small children and installed in the hollow section of the backrest body of the high chair, which includes a fixed handle, a movable handle, a set of springs, a movable rod, and a horizontal lever for adjusting the inclination angle of the backrest portion of the high chair, in which the springs are connected between the movable rod and the movable handle. The backrest adjusting mechanism is characterized in that a first groove is formed in each of the two bottom sides of the movable rod of the backrest adjusting mechanism, and a second groove is formed in each of the two bottom sides of the backrest body, and said horizontal lever penetrates through the bottom of the backrest body and communicates to said first and second grooves. When the inclination angle of the backrest portion is intended to be adjusted, the movable handle is pulled to jointly drag the movable rod so that the horizontal lever can be released from the position where it is previously held. At this point, the inclination angle of the backrest portion can be adjusted. When the desired inclination angle is reached, the backrest portion of the high chair can be easily fixed at this desired inclination position by simply releasing the movable handle. In this way, the backrest portion of the high chair can be arbitrarily adjusted.